Let the Madness Begin
by OTHfan111
Summary: an AU spin on the show some aspects of the show will appear just in different form.


Disclaimer I do not own One Tree Hill Or The Characters created by Mark Schwan

Let the Madness Begin

_Fifty years, half of a century, five decades, however you want to put it that's how long I have been coaching this great game, that I love so dearly. I have won with some of the most talented high school teams this country has ever seen and have lost with those teams too. I have won with teams that leave one scratching their head wondering how he won with the talent on that team._

_Fifty years I say in that time my teams won seven hundred and fifty games, twenty North Carolina State Championships and seven National Championships and not the kind awarded to you by some dam poll, but the kind earned on the court._

_Fifty years saw me coach two hundred and seventy –six different players. ALL OF THEM GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL AND WENT TO COLLEGE! Sorry about the yelling but I want to emphasis how much I stress getting an education over the game. Of those two-hundred and seventy-six players, one-hundred and sixty- seven played college ball somewhere, ninety of them went to play at a division one college, thirty- five went on to play professionally, fifteen were Collegiate All Americans, ten went on to win Olympic gold and six entered Tree Hill School as freshman to lay the foundation of it all._

_God to Love Basketball_

* * *

><p>Mid-August 2013 (two weeks before school starts)<p>

Dan Scott walked outside to watch is son Nathan Scott shoot hoops he could feel it in his gut that Nathan would be the best player that ever walked the halls of tree hill high school hell that's what he was grooming him for including divorcing Nathans mother when she was adamant about having more kids. Dan didn't want anything taking his attention away from the plan that he laid out for his son since before he was born and it was simple Tree Hill, Duke, and then the NBA.

He continued to watch Nathan for sometime before commenting "nice form son just the way we trained" Dan said "I have some errands to run then we can play a couple of games to twenty-one'. He finished as he walked over to the SUV parked in the driveway.

Nathan just looked at his father and nodded as he watched him climb into the black For Escalade and drive off and then went back to shooting the ball.

Dan Scott parked a ways down from the house watching the Rivers family finish loading up into their vehicle. Sarah Rivers had game and easily was one of the best female players; Dan had ever seen that's why she had to go. Dan was in the process of getting the school board, in which he was a member of, to eliminate the girls' basketball program. It was program that in its forty years of existence had only seen six winning seasons and none in the last fourteen years. He had summarized in several school board meetings that the money to fund the program could be put to better use obviously he wanted the money to be used for the boys program because that would benefit Nathan but because of Title Nine requirements, the school had to look in to other programs for girls so, until then he was told the program would stay, but he had been told in a private conversation; another couple of losing seasons and the votes would be there to disband the program, but he did manage to convince the school board to fire the previous head coach, and hire one with no head coaching experience and that's why the Rivers girl had to move; leaving the program with zero returning players meaning only freshman or newly transferred students would sign up for tryouts and no program could survive with the turnover that the girls program had right now and a new head coach to boot . He chuckled to himself at how brilliant his plan was. _Nothing would get in the way of Nathan making it to the NBA especially not girls playing the game he loved so dearly_. Dan thought to himself.

* * *

><p>He drove off to put part two of his brilliant plan into action the girls team needed a new coach and as the person elected by the board to find a coach he had the perfect person in mind; arriving at his destination he found the person he was looking for." Hey boozy still pining away for my leftovers "Dan said as he sat down next to his brother<p>

"Damn I thought I was going to be able to go the whole month without seeing my little brother "Keith Scott said with a smile causing the waitress at the counter to chuckle earning her a glare from Dan. A glare that she returned full force; just then the bell rang and two teenagers about the waitress' age entered and she left the brothers to their conversation to wait on them.

"So is there something you want specifically or can I eat my lunch in peace Danny". Keith asked with questioned look on his face.

"The school board wanted me to ask you if you would be the head coach of the Lady Ravens". Dan replied with the famous Scott smirk.

Keith raised his glass of water to take a sip then sat contemplating what Dan had asked him before replying "Why me? There has to be somebody else that's qualified to be coach".

"We tried Big brother but came up empty so I know how you love the game so I told the board I would ask you with school starting soon and they would prefer a current teacher at the school anyways". Dan said with most sincerity he could muster. Well think about it and get back with me in few days "Dan finished patting Keith on the back I have to be going as he stood and walked out the door.

"Did he just ask you to coach the Lady Ravens Uncle Keith?"The girl asked.

"Lacee Scott you know it's not polite to eaves drop on other people's conversation". Keith remarked as he got up and put some money on the counter; he left to go for a walk to clear his mind.

* * *

><p>He knew where he was headed he needed the advice of one person. Cutting threw auto shop he could get to the athletic offices quicker. He looked around at the room and shook his head <em>Man do I have a lot of work to get this place into shape before school starts; slacker<em> he thought to himself as he chuckled but first he had a decision to make and proceeded to his destination.

Knocking on the door he didn't wait for an answer before opening the door a popping his head in "how's it going old man". He asked

Looking up from his notes the man answered in a gruff voice "who are you calling old", and then let out a laugh "Keith Scott what do I owe this pleasure?" Whitey Durham the longtime Boys coach replied.

Keith smiled and quickly closed the blinds before pulling out a" flask you got second whitey "

"For that I do" Whitey chuckled. As he reached in the drawer of his desk to put out a mug and extending his arm out so Keith could pour some of the scotch into it. They both raised their drinks and Whitey asked "So what they were drinking to?"

"To another successful school year "Keith replied. Then both men raised their drinks to their lips and took a long swallow.

"So how's the planning going for the upcoming season?" Keith asked whitey.

Leaning back whitey folded his hand behind his head sat for a second before grinning and speaking." This could be my best team ever with Nathan and the Tim Smith kid coming up as freshmen I might get that elusive State Championship yet". Keith just nodded as the old man continued" on top of that I heard Jake Jagelski might be moving back to Tree Hill".

"Wow! "Keith whistled under his breath "by the time they are seniors it might be the best team ever; that is if you can get that hardheaded nephew of mine to listen".

"Therein lies the problem" Whiteys dour look came back" that brother of yours has him so brainwashed it's not funny, but enough about them I know from the look you had on your face that you came in here for my advice; so spill". Whitey spoke wanting to get to the heart of the real reason Keith had come to visit him.

Keith hesitated until Whitey gave him the spill it or else look. "Dan has informed me the School board wants me to coach the lady ravens" now it was Whitey's turn to let whistle; underneath his breath "What did you tell him" he asked the younger man.

"I asked for a few days to think about it "Keith replied Whitey nodded at the answer then asked for a refill both men gulped down the drinks then whitey rose up out from behind his desk and motioned Keith to come with him.

The men walked into the gym and Whitey began to speak. "This coming season will be my 50th year as head coach of the Ravens". Keith nodded but made a mental note to talk to Karen about throwing a dinner Party in Whiteys honor the older gentleman had notice the younger s attention had wonder and yelled "ARE YOU GOIG TO LISTEN TO ME OR NOT!"

Keith just laughed "Sorry Whitey"

"Anyway over all those years I have won nearly 700 games had some talented teams do well and some not do so well., But the most satisfying years were when I was able to a take team that talent wise was not very good and they still won fifteen to twenty games that season there's a secret to it" Whitey paused but Keith remain quiet waiting for him to continue." You get them to respect and love the game as much you do then everything else will take care of itself". Whitey finished then walked off leaving Keith to his own devices.

Looking around the gym he took it all in like he did back in 1998 when he played for final time his eyes laid upon the two jerseys hanging on the Wall of fame the Number 33 jersey of his brother Dan Scott and the number 3 of Karen Roe . The all-time leading scorers in Tree hill high for boys and girls. Keith had made his decision; pulling out his phone he reluctantly called Dan Scott.

* * *

><p>Dan Scott was in the middle of a one on one game with his son when his phone rang. He stopped and motioned for Nathan to take five while he took the call; a few minutes later he was back "you ready to lose son you have to play better than you have been; if not maybe you could ask your Uncle Keith if you could try out for the girl's team". Dan smirked.<p>

Nathan just shook his head as he began to play he would try and figure out what scheme his had was cooking up now later. Dribbling he drove past his dad and dunked the ball. Dan juts nodded and smile as Nathan tossed the ball to him _as good as I was couldn't dunk at 15 the stars are lining up _Dan thought to himself and then a big Scott smirk grace his face.

Little did Dan know that in a few short weeks' nine girls all freshmen would make up the 2013-2014 lady ravens and six of them would become his worst nightmare.

One would play to piss off her brother; the second would play because it was her new addiction fresh out of rehab from alcohol and drugs at fifteen. A third would play because following in her grandmother, mother and three older sisters as a raven's cheerleader and eventual captain wasn't for her,two teen moms at fifteen saw basketball as way to better they're life and they're children's lives by using basketball to get into college and the sixth simply because she love the game.


End file.
